Tomorrow's Evening Inuyasha x Kagome
by WolfspiritGirl
Summary: The story takes place after the last episode The night after Kagome chooses to stay with Inuyasha forever, they settle down to live together in a home. They agree to no longer hide their feelings for eachother. Includes sensuality and a rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Kagome had stepped into the well for the last time to be with Inuyasha forever. Kagome sat inside the small wooden house that Inuyasha and her lived in. It was next door to Miroku and Sango's house. _I miss my family, but I made the right choice. How could I live without Inuyasha or my friends?_ Kagome thought to herself. _I love Inuyasha, this is something neither of us can deny. _

Still the memories of the perilous battles with Naraku remained in her mind. _I still can't believe it's all over now._ "Huh?" Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha entering the house. "Oh hey, Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. Not like he usually did with those fierce looking eyes, but with affection and softness. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I always wanted to live a happy life with Kikyo. To settle down in a place like this. That was what both of us wanted. But Naraku tricked both of us… and our dreams never came true. She died…" Inuyasha spoke these words with sorrow. "But Kagome, I found you. From the first time I lay my eyes upon you I knew I felt attracted to you." Both of them felt awkward and blushed.

"Inuyasha… We.. we don't need to feel awkward towards eachother's feelings anymore. We're married." Kagome said. Inuyasha proceeded to the mattress Kagome was sitting on and sat down next to her. He suddenly lifted his arms and embraced Kagome. Inuyasha placed his head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. She held Inuyasha and buried her head into his chest. Suddenly she felt her head lifting up to Inuyasha's face and touching her lips to his. It was a kiss.

The only other time Inuyasha and Kagome had kissed was when she needed to stop him from becoming a full demon. That wasn't exactly a romantic kiss like this one. They pressed their lips together for almost a minute. Finally they stopped and gasped for air. Inuyasha collapsed down onto the mattress so he was lying down. Kagome was still sitting up. She stroked his hair slowly. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down at him affectionately. "I love you too."

It was already late at night. Kagome yawned. "It's time for bed, sleepyhead." Inuyasha said. There were two mattresses; one for Kagome and one for Inuyasha. Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking at the two mattresses. "I know what you're thinking. Let's use one mattress tonight." Kagome said. Inuyasha seemed delighted at the thought and he quickly took off his red cloak so that he was wearing his white under-shirt. Kagome went behind a screen to change into her pajamas. "No peeking!" Kagome yelled. But Inuyasha looked anyways, trying to be as discreet as possible. Finally Kagome was ready for bed. She hopped in next to Inuyasha and pulled up the covers. She blew out the lamp and all went dark.

Kagome rapped her arms around Inuyasha's muscular body. Inuyasha embraced Kagome's delicate waist. They held each other and kissed several times throughout the night. _I'm lucky to be the one to have Kagome. _Inuyasha thought. The two lovers slept until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up on the mattress and realized that she was only wearing a bra and her underwear without her pajamas. _Oh no. What did we do last night? _She looked down at the sleeping Inuyasha. _He looks so… sweet. _She thought. Kagome pulled the covers up to see that Inuyasha was shirtless. Without thinking, she rubbed her hand across his bare back soothingly. Inuyasha awoke and blinked his eyes sleepily at Kagome.

"Kagome… I'm so tired... But I need to pee badly!" Inuyasha yelled as he dashed outside, still shirtless. Kagome got up and looked out the window. Sango and Miroku were already awake and they were sitting outside together. They noticed Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha," Sango said. "You don't usually sleep with your shirt off," Miroku said. Then he thought for a moment then went into a sudden realization. "Ah! So you and Kagome finally did it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha snarled, "Why would I tell you anything?!" The normal angry Inuyasha was back. With that, he ran off.

Inuyasha ran into the woods nearby to go to the bathroom. He went behind a tree. Suddenly he heard a rustle noise. "Who's there?!" He yelled. Kagome walked out while Inuyasha was still going. "Oh…uh sorry!" Kagome said seeming embarrassed. She went back. All that time, she had not put anything on except for her undergarments. Inuyasha stopped being angry. The image of the nearly naked Kagome relaxed his mind. The shirtless Inuyasha finished doing his business then ran where Kagome had been spotted at top speed. He finally caught up to her.

"Why are you walking around like that with nearly nothing on?" Inuyasha asked. "I saw you arguing with Miroku about last night, so I thought if you saw me like this, it would calm you down." She said reluctantly. The pair was silent for a moment. Finally they arrived at their house. Sango and Miroku were sitting in front of their own house. They lived next door to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Um, Kagome? I think you should put on some clothes." Sango said. "I don't think she should. Her body is hot." Miroku said. Sango slapped him.

Kagome and Inuyasha were too embarrassed to say anything so they both went into their house quickly and closed the door. "They know we did it. It's obvious." Kagome said with a sigh. "Oh crap." Said Inuyasha. Kagome dressed up in her green kimono Inuyasha had bought for her. She slept on her mattress and Inuyasha slept on the other. Inuyasha put on his red robe. He felt his stomach grumble. "Um Kagome. Do you mind going to the market to get some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't mind." She said. Kagome got up and walked out the door with the bag of money in her hand.

She finally arrived at the marketplace where there were stands of fruits, vegetables, live animals, and more. A short old woman approached Kagome. "I heard you and that hot hanyou did it in bed last night. So how do you feel?" Kagome froze in place. "Uh.." and she walked away quickly. A shaggy group of men saw her. "A lonely woman traveling without a man at her side? She's quite attractive too." One of the men said. They were slowly approaching her with a sinister look in their eyes. "Wait! I heard that she's married to a half demon named Inuyasha! If we get her, Inuyasha will come and kill us!" another one of the men yelled worriedly. "Inuyasha!" a woman shopping nearby yelled. "Didn't he kill almost a million demons?" The men ran away quickly realizing that they were no match for Inuyasha.

_I'm lucky to be the one to have Inuyasha. _Kagome thought. She went and bought some melons for breakfast. Kagome walked home and gave a melon to Inuyasha while she ate one herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Pregnant!

Author's Note: Yup. This chapter is graphic. Not suggested for kids under 13/14 or something. It contains very sensual scenes. ----------------------------------------------

Many months had already passed by. By now, Inuyasha and Kagome had made out at least a hundred times. That morning Kagome got up. "Ugh. My stomach hurts." She said. Suddenly she ran outside of the house and threw up. "Kagome? Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. "Uh… not really." Kagome replied. "You should see Kaede. She may know what's wrong." Inuyasha said. So Kagome walked to Kaede's house. Kaede opened the door. "Well hello, Kagome. What brings ye to my house?" she asked. "My stomach hurts and I threw up. Maybe you know what's wrong."

"I be not a doctor, but I may be of some help." Kaede said. She beckoned Kagome to come into her house and closed the door behind her. "Please take a seat." Kagome and Kaede sat down. "So have ye been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha?" the old Priestess asked. "Uh, yeah." Kagome answered. "In bed?" Kaede added. Kagome blushed bright red. "…Yes…." Kagome said quietly. She was so embarrassed. "Well methinks I know why you're throwing up." Replied Kaede. "You, young one, are pregnant." Kaede blurted out.

Kagome didn't know how to react. Time just froze in place for thirty seconds. Without thinking, and not knowing what to say, Kagome said "I am?" as if unable to believe the wise Kaede. "Yes. Throwing up with a paining stomach are clear and common signs of pregnancy. I know from experience." Kaede said calmly. "I think ye should tell Inuyasha right away. We know not when the baby will come."

Kagome rushed home on foot. Halfway to her house, heavy loads of rain began pouring down. "Damn." Kagome muttered under her breath. Kagome was soaking wet by the time she reached her house. Her hair was dripping with water and ever so slightly curling at the ends. She opened the door to see Inuyasha waiting. "Damn Kagome. You look so sexy with you being all soaking wet and cold. Here let me warm you up..." Inuyasha said with a sneaky smile. Inuyasha walked over and took off his shirt. Kagome was going to reject because she needed to tell Inuyasha about her pregnancy; but who says no to shirtless Inuyasha?

"I think you should undress. We don't want the mattress to get wet, do we?" Inuyasha said unable to control himself. "Okay." Kagome said as she pulled off her kimono so she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Kagome felt mischievous and smiled. "I call going on top this time." Kagome said. Inuyasha lay on his back on the mattress. Kagome went over and was on top of him; so they were face to face. Inuyasha slipped his hand under Kagome's bra. "Wha-" She said as she blushed. She could feel his hand under her bra. He rubbed his hand over her breast for a few seconds. "Ah…" Said Inuyasha. "Okay you got to touch me. Now I get to touch you." Kagome said. Kagome slid her hand smoothly from Inuyasha's chest down to his abs then under the front of his pants. "So muscular" Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed. The two did that for an hour. Finally Inuyasha remembered about the sick Kagome. "So what did Kaede say?" He asked. "She said I'm pregnant" Kagome replied. "What?!" Screamed Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4: Father

"You heard me right Inuyasha. I'm pregnant with our child!" Kagome said. Inuyasha backed up. "Wait. Hold on a sec. We're gonna have a kid?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked half amused half angry. "Stop acting like having a kid is like having to fight a million of Naraku's demons! Having a child is a positive thing. You are going to be a daddy!" Kagome said playfully. Inuyasha did not look amused. He looked at her seeming annoyed. "Oh, great. I got stuck with that annoying Shippo for three years. I thought he would be the last kid I would have to deal with… for a while, and now this?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha like how Sango slaps Miroku. "I thought Shippo was fine! And I've always wanted kids. This is a good thing. And if you don't stop whining, I may have to move in with Kouga!" Kagome said. (She was obviously lying about the Kouga thing, but she wanted Inuyasha to stop arguing) "You'd really move in with that mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha said defensively. Kagome smiled. "No, silly." she said as she gently tapped Inuyasha's nose with her pointer finger.

Inuyasha always seemed to calm down when Kagome smiled. So they stopped arguing. The couple dressed into their clothes. Kagome walked outside. "Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I just wanted to see if…" She said as she walked away. "Kagome? Hmm she's probably just going shopping or something…" Inuyasha said. Kagome walked off on her own. She went to the Bone Eater's Well. _I wonder if it still works. _She thought. She stepped into the well, and to her surprise, she was back in her time. _Whoa! It worked! I haven't seen my family in so long. _Kagome thought.

She climbed out and walked back to her old home. I can't believe I'm really here, she thought. Kagome went to her house first. She opened the door. "Mother! I'm home again!" She yelled happily. But the house was empty. The house felt eerie somehow. "Mom? Sota? Grandpa? Anyone?" She asked. Suddenly a tall figure immerged from the shadows. "You forgot to mention your dad." A deep male voice said seeming sinister. Hello Kagome" the voice said as a strong hand reached out and covered Kagome's mouth. The other hand grabbed her by her waist. _Oh no! My dad! I thought he was in jail! _Kagome thought to herself frantically. "Your mom, Sota, and your grandpa are gone on vacation to Hawaii. This means it's just you and me, sweetie." Her dad said as he walked out of the shadows so he was visible. _Oh my god! Mom told me to hide if dad was around. I never knew why. But I guess I'll find out today._

Her father looked at her from head to toe; and even in some places he shouldn't have looked in. "My, my, Kags. You've grown since the last time I saw you." He pulled her closer to him so that her chest was up against his. "Give your dad a hug" He said laughing in a creepy kind of perverted laugh. Kagome pulled away from his grasp. "No!" she screamed. She then ran out of the house. Her dad was persistent and Kagome guessed that her dad must've been working out while he was in jail. He was fast. He caught up to Kagome and grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going? Come with me inside" Her dad said. He put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't yell and put the other hand around her butt and… other thing (begins with a v). _Inuyasha! Help me! _She thought. He led her into her bed room. "No!" She screamed worriedly. She knew what her dad was going to do. Sweat and tears were pouring out of her like crazy. "Please! Please don't! NO!" She screamed as tears poured out.

Her dad threw her roughly onto her bed so that she was lying on her back. Her dad came and put himself on top of her. "INUYASHA!!!" She cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was sitting peacefully in the sun outside of his house that day. Suddenly he felt uneasy as if there was trouble. Instantly he thought of what could be going wrong. Then he remembered Kagome was gone. "Kagome!" He yelled, "I'm coming!" and Inuyasha dashed off. He used his nose to follow her scent trail. It led him to the well, so Inuyasha stepped in. He could smell Kagome's scent as well as another scent that was similar to hers. He guessed it was a family member of hers.

He followed the scent trail of Kagome which led him to the house. As Inuyasha entered, he felt that the house felt empty and eerie. He walked up the stairs quietly. As he approached Kagome's bed room, he could hear Kagome breathing heavily from inside the room. Inuyasha tried to open the door but it was locked. Inside the room, Kagome's dad could hear someone trying to open the door. "So someone is here?" He said. He lifted up the desk in Kagome's room and put it in front of the door. "That should do the trick." He said. "Inuyasha! Someone help me!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha heard her yell. "Dammit! How do I get in that room?" He said angrily. Then he remembered that Kagome left her window open for him to get into. He went out of the house then jumped through her window. "Inuyasha!" She yelled in relief. She looked really exhausted, scared, and sad. She was lying on the bed in only her bra and underwear.

Inuyasha realized what was going on. He became angry. "Why you sick bastard!" He yelled as he ran towards her dad and swung the Tetsaiga at him. Just as the blade was about to cut her dad in half, Kagome yelled. "Stop!" Inuyasha obeyed but seemed surprised. "But he just did this to you." Inuyasha whined. "I know, but you'll get in trouble for murder, and my dad will be dead so he won't get in trouble at all." She said. "Aw man." Inuyasha groaned. He wanted to slice the creep in half once and for all.

Kagome picked up the phone in her room and called the police. In twenty minutes the police had arrived and they arrested her dad. Just before her dad went into the back of the police car, he said "I had a real good time with ya, Kags. Let's do it again sometime." And he disappeared into the car and was driven away to jail. Kagome shuddered at his words. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Don't worry. That creep will be gone for a long time. And you'll be safe with me in the feudal era." Inuyasha said soothingly. Kagome felt comforted at his words. The couple then walked into the well and headed back to their home.

They entered their small home. "Come lie down with me and we'll have some fun." Inuyasha said beckoning Kagome. "Please, no." She said feeling uncomfortable. "I don't feel ready to do it again for a while…" She said seeming depressed. Inuyasha wondered why then realized that it was because of what her dad had done to her. She was scared of doing it for a while because it brought back the memories of that horrible time her dad had forced himself upon her. "Okay, Kagome. I understand." He said.

Inuyasha's stomach grumbled. "I'm going to go buy something to eat. You stay here." Inuyasha said. "No! Don't leave me alone." The frightened Kagome said. Inuyasha realized that the rape had scarred her. "Okay you can come with me then." He said. Kagome hugged him as they walked out. They went to the marketplace to purchase something to eat when a middle aged man who resembled her father approached her. "Heh heh." the man laughed evilly. Kagome tensed. Inuyasha saw this and walked over. "Get away from her!" He yelled. The couple walked back home. "Kagome, don't worry. I'm here to protect you." Inuyasha said.

The story has not ended! To be continued


	6. Chapter 6: New Addition

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wanted to take a break. Anyways, here's the next chapter! ^_^

By now, many months had passed by. About 6 months since the last chapter. Kagome's stomach was huge with the baby inside. Everyone knew the baby would be coming anytime soon. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting inside their wooden house. Inuyasha was drawing pictures with a paintbrush. "Inuyasha, I never really knew you liked art," Kagome said. "Yeh, well I was bored so I thought I would fill up my free time with something to do." He replied. "What are you drawing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled with his winter-white fangs showing. "It's a surprise," He said.

"Ah!" Kagome said as she felt a pain in her lower stomach. Inuyasha turned to face her immediately. "Oh no! Is the baby coming?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I…I think so." Kagome replied. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her. He ran as fast as he could to Kaede's house. Kaede heard Kagome breathing heavily and could see the emotion in Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes. She knew what was happening. She laid blankets and pillows on the floor. Inuyasha put Kagome down on the blankets and pillows. "Inuyasha, fetch me some water, quickly!" Kaede said. Inuyasha rushed to the well and got two buckets of water and ran back. "Good. Now Kagome, get ready. You will need all of ye courage this moment." Kaede said. Kagome nodded quickly but the expression of pain was written all over her face.

"Kagome, ye need to take ye skirt off or the baby won't come. I know ye will feel awkward, so put the blanket over yourself." Kaede said. Kagome pulled her green skirt off and quickly covered herself with the blanket. Suddenly the pain got a whole lot worse for Kagome. "PUSH!" Kaede yelled. Kagome pushed like there was no tomorrow and before you knew it, a little head with black hair and black dog ears popped out. The baby's eyes were closed as it cried loudly. "Aw," Kagome said, "A little boy!" Kagome said happily but with exhaustion. "I'll name him… Asuka! (Asuka means 'tomorrow' in Japanese) Kaede smiled. "I wish Asuka a happy life." Kagome nursed Asuka until he seemed satisfied. Inuyasha came in. "Oh look. Here's your daddy." Kagome said to the baby boy with black hair and black dog ears. Inuyasha didn't say anything. It was hard to tell what he was thinking as he looked at his son.

"Here," Kagome said, "You hold him." She handed Asuka over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed reluctant to hold him, but he did anyways. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a wetness on the front of his red robe. "Gross! This baby just pissed on me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed a little. Inuyasha's expression changed and he was laughing with Kagome. "His name is Asuka." Kagome said. Inuyasha just nodded. Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and they were a brilliant golden like Inuyasha's eyes. "He has your eyes and ears." Kagome said. "And your hair and human-ness." Inuyasha said. The baby was mostly human so the only hanyou trait he had was the ears and eyes. "A 1/4 demon baby!" Kaede said.

A new family had started. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Asuka would live happily for a long time. And so they returned to the small wooden house. TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
